A Night To Remember
by Favorite Ginger Kid
Summary: Logan has a girlfriend, Whitney. Logan really likes Rory, but is convinced its just a crush and that it will pass. It's Friday and the pub does karaoke. What happens when Rory express all of her feelings through songs. Rated T for language and paranoia.


A Night To Remember page 20 of 20

It was Friday night of finals week and the Pub was packed wall to wall with triumphant, swaggering college students flush with the thrill of victory over the tyranny of the pedagogues of Yale. The party was in full swing and the participants were reaffirming with every jubilant shot downed and beer guzzled the successful re-emergence into the land of living after subsistence in the dungeons of the Yale library. As with any long fought battle won the mood was celebratory, exultant, rhapsodic and uninhibitedly gleeful, the entire crowd was high on the buzz of combined adrenaline, chemical stimulants and long repressed hormones. And while I had a respectable-ish girlfriend Whitney as of 3 weeks-I think, I was longing for someone else. A certain blue-eyed brunette, the one who constantly reminded me of the little tiny insignificant fact of my girlfriend at every chance single chance she got. And I just so happened to see my Ace over in the corner talking to the stage manager about something; and then the music started as she walked up onto the stage when the words of Avril started to play.

"okay everybody most of my songs have a meaning to them some I will share others to personal or to boring" she started off.

_Hey, hey, you, you __I don't like your girlfriend __No way, no way __I think you need a new one __Hey, hey, you, you __I could be your girlfriend __Hey, hey, you, you __I know that you like me __No way, no way __No, it's not a secret __Hey, hey, you, you __I want to be your girlfriend __You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious __I think about you all the time you're so addictive __Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)__Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious __And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess __I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)__She's like so whatever __You could do so much better __I think we should get together now__And that's what everyone's talking about __Hey, hey, you, you __I don't like your girlfriend __No way, no way __I think you need a new one __Hey, hey, you, you __I could be your girlfriend __Hey, hey, you, you __I know that you like me __No way, no way __No, it's not a secret __Hey, hey, you, you __I want to be your girlfriend __I can see the way; I see the way you look at me __And even when you look away I know you think of me __I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)__So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear __Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear __I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)__Because...__She's like so whatever __And you could do so much better __I think we should get together now __And that's what everyone's talking about __Hey, hey, you, you __I don't like your girlfriend __No way, no way __I think you need a new one __Hey, hey, you, you __I could be your girlfriend __Hey, hey, you, you __I know that you like me __No way, no way __No, it's not a secret __Hey, hey, you, you __I want to be your girlfriend__(Uh)__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger __'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better __There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in __She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? __(Uh)__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger __'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better __There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in __She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? __Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)__I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)__No way, no way (No way)__I think you need a new one __Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)__I could be your girlfriend__(No way, no way) __Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)__I know that you like me __No way, no way (No way)__No, it's not a secret __Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)__I want to be your girlfriend__(No way, no way)__(Hey hey!)__Hey, hey, you, you __I don't like your girlfriend (No way!) __No way, no way__I think you need a new one (Hey!) __Hey, hey, you, you__I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) __(Hey hey!)__Hey, hey, you, you__I know that you like me (Now way!) __No way, no way __No, it's not a secret (Hey!) __Hey, hey, you, you (No way)__I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way) __Hey, hey!_

I almost forgot that on Fridays the pub did karaoke, it was almost like she was singing the song to me but I'm probably just imagining it and then her next song started as one of my old friends Tristan walked in.

"Hey Tristan," I called over to him "over here." as he was walking over here when Rory's next song started. And this one wasn't directed to me but more towards some brunet kid over there that I didn't recognize.

"So I see you have taken to Mary's singing Logan," Tristan said. Mary? Who the hell is that?

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down _

_You've got too much talent _

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes _

_There's a cure, you've found it _

_Slow motion, sparks _

_You've caught that chill _

_Now don't deny it _

_But boys will be boys _

_Oh, yes, they will _

_They don't wanna define it _

_Just give up the game and get into me _

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet _

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap _

_Keep your hand in my hand, _

_Your heart on your sleeve _

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep _

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight _

_I can't cook no, but I can clean _

_Up the mess she left _

_Lay your head down and feel the beat _

_As I kiss your forehead _

_This may not last but this is now _

_So love the one you're with _

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail _

_A quick fix won't ever get you well _

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap _

_Keep your hand in my hand, _

_Your heart on your sleeve _

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep _

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say..._

_Cause I feel _

_The distance _

_Between us _

_Could be over _

_With the snap of your finger _

_Oh no!_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap _

_Keep your hand in my hand, _

_Your heart on your sleeve (On your sleeve)_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep (I do not hook up) _

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_(Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight)_

_To say..._

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight (The harder I'll fight)_

_To say goodnight _

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down _

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

"Mary?" I tried to say over the applause

"The singer, Rory"

"Oh, you mean Ace." I said realizing who he was talking about.

"Ace?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone  
_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

"We went to _high school_ together, I have a feeling that this particular song is more directed towards her ex Dean, he's over there, and he doesn't even go here" He said nodding his head in that direction. "And he's been trying to get back together with her for almost a year now, _and_ he's _married_ to some ditzy blond . . . Oh great the other one's here."

"One: It's not like you go here either, two _married_! And three the other what?" I asked.

"_Jess_ is another ex; I bet the next song is for him"

Just as he said that hot and cold started to play.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a Bitch I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
it's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
It's in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

"What are you doing here?" I asked Tristan.

"I'm with mare, next song after this is a classic 'our song' kind of deal, can't do it with out the other" he said as the song finished and he headed towards the stage. How did she know Tristan other than the whole 'we went to high school together' thing? Oh. My. God. Am I –gulp-jealous? _NO_. Maybe the next song might answer some of my questions.

After the monstrous applause died down, the next song began as a total of 5 people came out on stage. (Rory, Tristan, Paris, Louis, and Madeline; there's also a lot of dancing on the stage.)

_[R&T]So no-one told you  
Life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke  
You're broke  
Your love life's DOA_

_[R]It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And when it hasn't been your day  
Your week  
Your month  
Or even your year, but_

_[P,M&L]I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cause you're there for me too_

_[T]You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far  
Things are going great  
Your mother warned you  
There'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when  
The world was brought  
Down to your knees, and_

_[All]I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cause you're there for me too_

_[R&T]No-one could ever know me  
No-one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone that I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

_[All]It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And when it hasn't been your day  
Your week  
Your month  
Or even your year_

_[P,M&L]I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cause you're there for me too_

_[All]I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
Cause you're there for me too_

Who knew Rory and Tristan where so close, but in a non-romantic way. I turned to my girl friend and asked "So what do you think of her songs?"

"It was ok, I guess" she replied.

"Like you could do better?" I said before I could stop myself.

"As a matter of yeah I could." She retorted.

"Prove it."

"Prove what" she said like true dumb blonde. **(A/N: no offense to and blonds! my best friend is a dirty blond, named stella)**

"That you can sing better than her." I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't believe you"

"You don't believe your own girlfriend" she shrieked.

"Nope" I replied quickly; too quickly.

"Fine I will. I'll sing " she said as if she were running for president- god help us she doesn't.

She walked over to the manager and asked when she could go on. She stomped back over here and told me "I can't go on until that bitch over there is done with 3 more songs"

"Hey," I almost yelled at her "she happens to be one of my friends" I was pissed off now, "you don't even know her so don't judge her, and she just so happens to a lot better that you at every-damn-thing possible" she sat there stunned; like a deer caught in head lights.

Ace's next song was _You belong with me_ by Taylor Swift

"ok before I start I want say some thing about this next song came on the radio back when I was in high school and it literally explains every thing that I'm going through, and I know that somewhere out in the crowd now my best friend is out there and she's the only one here in the crowd that'll get the joke. I love ya babe."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

"Okay now I've only got one song left tonight, and it's called _Everywhere_ by Michelle Branch" she said. I like how all of her songs have a meaning to her.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

"Okay Bitch off the stage its time for some _real_ talent." Whitney said before she started singing absolutely terrible, that even over half the pub left.- even though all the ones that left where all drunk and it was only nine- now that's just sad.

_Risin' up back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

_(Chorus)  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds till' we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not Gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the Eye of  
The Eye of the the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger Tiger  
The Eye of the Tiger  
The Eye of the Tiger_

"Hey Ace," I called over to her.

"Yeah hey what's up"she said.

"What's up Ace is that you did amazing up there and that as soon as that comedy act up there is done. In fact I demand that you go up there and sing one last song before you leave."

"You demand huh." she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes in fact I do demand"

"Well in that case I might as well if you absolutely demand"-"which I do"-"I think I might" she said. "By the way that _comedy act_, was your -" "don't say it" "fine I wont because I know it will haunt you that you said that, and that I _caught_ _it_ even more so."

Why is she always right? Seriously. It gets annoying. But it's still incredibly sexy.

"What'd ya think" Whitney said to me.

"During the song I died. and then I went to hell and they asked me how I died. I said I died by listening to you singing and then they decided hell wasn't a good enough punishment for me so I'm back here at square one" I said all in one breath. God ace is really a major influence on my life. It's kind of scary. I thought as Ace went back up on the stage to sing again. It's amazing that she can be an ace reporter and be able to sing like that.

"okay everybody a little birdie told me that the only way to save the night was if I sang another song so here I am. This one an ex wrote for me a while back and he was really close friends with one of the plain white tees and they heard it, tweaked it so it would get the plain white tee stamp of approval and then if you look at the original name for the dedication you'll see my name and Jess Mariano's."

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_

* * *

_**A/N: review please! let me know if a should update or leave it a one shot.**


End file.
